As a conventional system of this type, there is known a technique which makes a cell phone terminal (client) phone-connect to a voice processing server by using a phone-to function or the like, performs voice processing (voice recognition, speaker collation, and the like) for voice uttered by a user, transmits the result from the voice processing server to a Web server, makes the Web server generate a window reflecting the processing result, and makes the cell phone terminal download and display the window, thereby associating voice processing with window within this framework (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3452250 (reference 1)). As shown in FIG. 1, in this conventional system, a cell phone terminal 11 and a voice processing server 13 transmit/receive data through a circuit switched network 15, and the cell phone terminal 11 and a Web server 12 transmit/receive data through a packet network 14.
If the Web server 12 and the voice processing server 13 have received access from a plurality of cell phone terminals 11, a technique of comprehending the relationship between a window downloaded from the Web server 12 to the cell phone terminal 11 and voice data transmitted from the cell phone terminal 11 to the voice processing server 13 is necessary to make the cell phone terminal 11 reflect a voice processing result in the window and display it.
The conventional system shown in FIG. 1 is configured to allow the Web server 12 and the voice processing server 13 to uniquely comprehend a terminal which downloads window information and a terminal which transmits voice data by associating the terminal ID of the cell phone terminal 11 with a cell phone terminal number.
There is also known a technique of transmitting feature vectors and voice information such as compressed voice data from a client such as a portable digital assistant (PDA) or on-vehicle terminal to a voice processing server through a packet network so as to perform voice processing (voice recognition, speaker collation, and the like) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-5949 (reference 2)).
The system disclosed in reference 2 can operate contents designed to display a processing result in the form of a table and display the result obtained by a search based on a processing result in a window. Disclosure of Invention